


Head of house's strong beat

by soul_of_spring



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Collage, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fanart, Tumblr, WTF Combat 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spring/pseuds/soul_of_spring
Summary: Once upon a time the Quidditch Cup went to Hufflepuff ... And now, each fireworks recalls a long-standing secret.
Relationships: Minerva McGonagall/Severus Snape
Kudos: 21





	Head of house's strong beat

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr collage for WTF HP Adventurers 2017 at WTF Kombat 2017

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/51GsSTp.jpg)


End file.
